Féileadh Mor
by shellyduran
Summary: Bella and Rose aren't expecting much when they walk into their favorite Friday night bar on a dreary Saturday evening until a hot guy in a kilt walks by. Kiltward with a nod to JAMMF. Dedicated to Valwaltzing and Jo.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM.

Féileadh Mor

_A/N: In order to properly convey a Scottish accent the following words are purposely used and shouldn't be construed as spelling or grammatical errors:_

_No - not_

_Dinnae- did not_

_Ye – you_

_Ken- know _

_Weel – well _

_Heid- head_

_Fooker- fucker_

_Laird- lord _

_Verra- very _

Bella walked right up to the heavy oak door of The Rogue Republic. Unlike last night at this same time, there was no line snaking past the wood shingled exterior walls and into the parking lot. The ubiquitous pair of large, hard- muscled bouncers that stood on either side of the door each Friday were also missing. On Fridays, The Rogue Republic was the most popular place for the under twenty-five crowd in this small city. College students and townies alike gathered to mingle, dance, and hopefully hook-up. Saturdays were a different story. Saturdays were the dominion of downtown dance clubs featuring foam parties and celebrity d.j.'s; or campus fraternity houses promising cheap beer and a place to crash. Proper bars like The Rogue Republic didn't attract the hipsters on Saturdays. Despite that fact, Bella and her roommate, Rosalie made the ten minute drive from their apartment on the hill down to the harbor-side bar. Neither Bella nor Rose was in the mood for the sweaty techno dance scene. At the same time, the houses on fraternity row were mostly dark tonight. Many of their friends had left that morning for Spring Break, eager to escape the cold drizzle of the Northwest's early spring for the warmth and sunshine of tropical climates.

"Rose, there's no one here," Bella commented as Rose stopped beside her. She waved toward the half empty parking lot. A large yellow school bus sat at the opposite end, taking up three spaces. "Look, they even let buses park here on the weekends, it's so slow."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. Small drops of mist stubbornly clung to her long blond locks despite the movement. "Stop being so negative! I'm not staying in the apartment on a Saturday night. You didn't want to go clubbing at The Coven and the only campus party was at Royce's fraternity – so where else are we going to go?"

Bella groaned. "It'll be us and a bunch of forty year olds."

"You don't know that and even if it is, so what? We'll just have a few drinks and listen to some music and watch the old people . It's better than going to that skeevy fraternity and having to keep a hand over your drink so they can't slip you a roofie," Rose joked but Bella could hear the tone of resentment in her voice.

"Royce and his friends were creepy. It's a good thing you figured that out on your first date," Bella replied curtly. Her opinion had been expressed, in detail, many times before this evening and she didn't want thoughts of him ruining Rose's night. "C'mon, this drizzle is making my hair frizz. Let's get inside."

Bella pulled open the solid wood door in the anteroom of the club. The music was just as loud as the previous night but this time the lyrics weren't obscured by the overwhelming sounds of a raucous crowd. Felix, one of the regular bouncers was precariously perched on a stool, his muscular frame looking far too large for the spindly wood legs. Rose flirted with him a bit as the girls went through the tedious process of producing i.d., paying cover, and getting their hands stamped before proceeding further under another archway and into the large room. The main bar stood directly in front of them, its gleaming brass fittings shining brightly under the artificial illumination. The Rogue Republic's lights were slightly dimmed but it was otherwise well lit for a barroom.

As predicted, the place was sparsely populated. There were even seats available along the bar, something one would never find on a Friday. Rose was walking past the small ATM and the old fashioned pinball machine toward the far corner of the bar when a whirl of plaid caught both her and Bella's eyes. The girls openly gawked as a well-built guy in a dark green and black kilt sauntered past them. Bella turned to Rose for confirmation of what she'd just seen when another kilt, this one a bright red with black and yellow checks, caught her attention. It was worn by an older gentleman in his late forties or early fifties. His hair and well-trimmed beard were a slightly lighter shade of goldenrod than Rose's hair. In addition to the kilt, he wore a black blazer trimmed with gold buttons, a white dress shirt, and a tie in the same plaid as his kilt. Thick beige socks folded just below his knees and shiny black shoes covered his feet. He held a shot glass in each hand. One glass was already empty. Bella watched as he tipped his head back and swallowed the contents of the second glass as though it were water.

Bella pointed and Rose turned just as the man finished his drink. He caught Rose's eye and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"No bad. I dinnae think you Americans ken good whiskey but this'll do."

His thick Scottish brogue rolled over his tongue as though he were Robert Burns himself. He walked over to the bar and called for another round. He downed the next to the accompanied shouts of _s__láinte _from his companions, all of whom were wearing kilts and blazers.

Rose and Bella looked at each other in stunned silence before they each turned in a circle.

"Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…Fourteen," Bella softly counted aloud as she took stock of the number of kilted men in the room. "Twenty-six!" She said as her eyes again met Rose's. "We're surrounded by twenty six men, most about our age, wearing kilts. Rose, there are twenty-six hot guys in kilts in this room. Even the four old ones are good looking. If I wasn't positive Alice was in South Padre Island with Jasper, I'd swear we were being punked."

Rose rolled her eyes at the mention of their other roommate and her boyfriend. "Not even Alice could get her hands on this much plaid. As much as you're obsessed with those Highland romance novels, she'd still never go to this extreme," Rose ogled the backside of a muscular guy wearing a navy plaid kilt. She leaned over and whispered.

"Before tonight is over, we're going to know if it's true."

Bella's brows furrowed as she replied "If what's…" she abruptly stopped herself, her brows suddenly rising as she realized her friend's intentions of seeing whether the men were wearing anything underneath their plaid garments. "Oh my God! What are you going to do? You can't just walked up to one of them and raise his kilt."

Rose smiled wickedly. "Of course not. By the time I'm done, he'll be all too willing to raise it himself."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Edward, ye ken that bonnie lass at the bar? The one with the long blond hair hanging down to her fine round arse? She's been looking this way for the past ten minutes. I think it's about time I introduce myself. She's got a wee friend with her. Come with me and keep her entertained while I chat up my bird."

Edward stood up from where he'd been slouched against the wall. The match today had been a rough one for him. He'd barely managed to avoid a serious injury when he'd been blindsided and brought down in a ruck just after catching a pass. His shoulder was still sore from where the knee of an opposing player had made contact and there was a dark bruise on his calf, currently hidden under his kilt hose. He knew he was lucky to have not torn the muscle. Rugby was not known for the gentleness of its players even if said players were in a recreational league. Edward absentmindedly ran his hand through the bright orange scruff covering his face. He would have much preferred to stay at the hotel tonight but it was tradition to celebrate a victory together as a team. Plus he had a reputation to uphold. Nothing short of a coma would keep a true Scotsman from a night out.

"Och, Mac. I'm a right sight. I've not thought to run a razor over my face in three days and I've not had a haircut since we left Inverness," Edward patted the top of his head; try to smooth the mess of thick copper and bronze colored locks.

"Weel, if what your Da says is true about American lasses, she'll be more interested in trying to see under your kilt than noticing what's on top of your heid," Mac paused and snickered as a thought came to him.

Edward shot his friend a wary look. "What?"

"It may be that she'll care to ken if the carpet matches the drapes. Though with your beard so much redder than your hair, I suppose anyone would be curious to see which color is below," Mac lifted an eyebrow and eyed the hem of Edward's kilt with mock inquisitiveness.

"You'll not have the chance yourself, you fooker."

Edward tried to his shove his friend but Mac was a large hulking man and though Edward was quite fit, he was no match for Mac's sheer brawn. Edward straightened his blazer and tie as he glanced over at the little brunette his friend had indicated. She was short in stature yet she had a medium frame that was too pleasantly curvy to be called petite. That suited Edward just fine. He didn't care for bony girls. A pretty lass with large doe eyes and full lips set in a heart-shaped face; she blushed furiously when she caught him watching her. With one finally pull to center his tie, Edward made his decision.

"Alright then, let's get on with it." He gestured for Mac to lead the way then thought better of it and grabbed at his shirt. "This time, if they ask about our jobs don't mention that time you ate too much blood pudding then shat in your drawers when you couldn't get down from the rigging. It's a turn-off, ye ken?"

"Aye, I learned my lesson when the lass in the last city couldn't get away from us fast enough," Mac shrugged. "I guess she'll not ask the next rig welder she meets what happens when you're working two hundred feet in the air and you have to go."

Mac wasted no time, making a beeline for the pair. By the time Edward strolled up next to him, Mac was almost done with the introductions.

"Edward, this'll be Bella," Mac indicated the small brunette then turned to the tall blond, "and Rose."

Edward realized immediately that Rose was exactly Mac's type- tall, blond, attractive and cheeky to be sure. He greeted the girls then stood quietly observing as Mac launched into casual conversation. Bella glimpsed at Rose to see if she was having a hard time understanding the boys' thick Scottish brogue. She glanced back to find the handsome broad-shouldered man before her watching her with curiosity. She blushed deeply as she thought of her momentary disappointment to discover that his name wasn't Jamie or Malcolm or any of the other names of the heroes of the Highland romance novels she loved so much. Edward was a nice classic name, though. It reminded her of the characters in the Austen books she had read and re-read back in high school. They bought a round of drinks; beer for the girls, whiskey for the boys. Edward took a sip of his whiskey as Rose gave Mac the third degree.

"Mac is for your last name not your first?"

"Aye."

"But isn't everyone in Scotland a Mac something? Doesn't that get confusing? What's your first name?"

Mac just grinned as the onslaught of questions continued, waiting until Rose had finished her inquisition.

"Och. Done are ye? No, we're not all Mac something. Edward's name is Cullen just for example. My full name is Emmett McCarty, and I don't much care for Emmett so Mac it is. There aren't so many as go by Mac as ye'd think. Plus, I'm a big man, larger than most of the lads so I tend to make impression," Mac's smile widened, displaying dimples on both cheeks.

Rose answered his smile with a flirtatious one of her own. "I can see that."

Encouraged, Mac rambled on as Edward turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. He traded small talk with her and learned that Bella was a student at the university that sponsored today's match. He winced slightly when she mentioned that her major was English Literature with a concentration in Victorian Poetry. While he hadn't been a bad student, his current occupation was far from academic in nature. He didn't know why it should matter. Even if he got her into his bed, he'd probably never see her again afterwards.

"Inverness. Ye heard of it?" he replied quickly when she asked where he lived in Scotland.

Bella nodded excitedly. "Yes, of course. That's where Loch Ness is. You're a Highlander?!" Bella surreptitiously stole a glance at Edward's kilt, checking for authentic details.

"Something wrong?" Edward noticed her eyes fixing below his waist. He hesitated to take a step back, wondering if what Mac had said was true. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she tried to raise his kilt in the middle of the bar. He certainly wouldn't mind showing her what was underneath if they could find some privacy. He wasn't above sneaking off to the loo for a quickie but that didn't seem like something Bella would do. Edward purposely avoided looking over to where his father was sitting at the bar. No, he didn't think doing anything of that nature here would be a good idea. He let his eyes wander appreciatively over Bella's soft curves, picturing what was hidden under her clothes. He'd much rather take his time and give the proper attention those areas obviously deserved.

Bella met his gaze and felt her cheeks redden. She tried to think of some reason why she was staring at his lower half but confessed the truth instead. "Oh, um, I was just checking to see if you had all the accessories. You know a sporran and a sgian dubh."

"Sgian dubh?" Edward echoed, his Gaelic deep and musical to Bella's ears. "I don't think the bar would much care for a group of drunk Scots walking around with knives in their stockings, do you?" He joked.

Bella felt embarrassed despite his gentle teasing. "I read something once about kilts and I was just curious if you still wore all those things."

Edward smirked immediately understanding. "Weel, it's not the eighteenth century so I don't expect I'll have to save any lasses from an evil laird or be waylaid by a rival clan on my way home from the pub. But then again, I am a Scot so you never know. I have one back at home but it's really only worn for ceremonies." He winked, hoping to put her at ease.

"So what brings you so far from home? Work?" Her sweet American accent gave the words a softer tone than his own rough Scotch burr.

_She probably speaks quietly because she spends so much time studying in the library._ Edward thought to himself. He smiled wistfully as he explained.

"In a way; Mac and I work for GE – Global Energy and we're members of a rugby club they sponsor. This year, the club won the chance to tour the States and compete in matches against American university teams. We beat your school today," Edward managed a half smile as he shifted his weight from his sore leg.

"Congratulations," Bella smiled back at him. She hadn't even known UW had a rugby team and had only a vague idea of how the game was played.

"What's Global Energy?" Bella asked, hoping that Edward would continue to say rugby and other words beginning with R. The thought of him rolling his tongue to produce that sound made her squeeze her thighs reflexively. What else could he do with a tongue that danced like that? She was so focused on the movement of his mouth, the soft pink lips surrounded by ginger scruff, that she almost missed his description of the oil and gas conglomerate.

"Oh, so what do you do there?"

"I'm a specialist welder. We, Mac and me, both work at repairing the rigs. The company sends us from site to site," Edward explained a bit more of what his job entailed

"So you are actually suspended hundreds of feet above the ocean while holding a welding torch for hours at a time?"

Edward shrugged. "It might sound a bit odd for an occupation but where we live, almost everyone works for GE and they're training more and more specialists every year. Mac and I just finished up our diving certifications so we can work underwater now as well."

"_Under_water? You can do that?"

"Aye. Some Russian invented the process way back in the thirties. It's no that different from welding above the surface. You just need to make sure the equipment is properly insulated so you don't electrocute yourself. Plus, with diving for so long you need to decompress properly so you don't get the bends. There's good money in wet welding."

"Wet welding…" Bella repeated as images of welding herself to a wet Edward floated through her mind. She felt parched and finally remembered to take a drink of her beer. She took only a small sip as Edward continued to describe his job.

"That's right. There's wet welding, friction welding, flux-cored welding, arc welding. I know a lot of methods," Edward stepped just a bit closer into Bella's personal space.

Bella swallowed harder than necessary. "Do you prefer one particular method over the rest?"

Edward gave her a half grin as he considered the best way to answer her question. "Weel, friction isn't true welding, if you know what I mean. It works but a good strong weld needs a deeper, more … intense method. Some prefer stick welding where the electrode is coated in flux to lay the weld but I think flux-cored arc is better since it has good penetration into the base metal and it maintains constant contact until you're finished. I think that sort of endurance is important, don't you?"

Bella put her beer back on the bar. If she even attempted a sip, she knew she'd choke.

"I had no idea welding required such stamina. It sounds like it's really hard work."

Edward's eyes twinkled "Oh, it's verra hard but verra rewarding too."

"That makes sense. The harder something is, the more rewarding it will be, generally speaking," Bella brazenly flirted back. "Have you ever considered teaching anyone how to weld?"

"Aye, I've taught a few the proper way to penetrate a flux-cored arc but generally speaking, I'm quite selective. I only teach those that I think can really appreciate welding. You seem like you'd like to learn more about it Bella."

Mac called over before Bella could reply. "Rose and I are going to dance. You coming?"

Bella startled. She'd been so engrossed in her conversation with Edward that she'd completely forgotten about Rose and Mac.

Edward held his hand out. "You want to?"

Bella wasn't a great dancer but the idea of dancing with the handsome kilted Scotsman was too irresistible. "Sure."

The music was a mix of everything from James Brown to Pharrell Williams. Edward led the way to the small dance floor where a number of his companions were already dancing frenetically, heedless of their unusual outfits. Edward proved to be a skilled dancer, twirling her about effortlessly.

"I hurt my shoulder today and my leg's a bit bruised otherwise I'd be lifting you as well. My Da and Mum are Northern Soul dance champions," He responded when they finally took a break. He pointed out his father sitting at the bar. "But he won't dance with anyone but Mum."

Bella was surprised to discover that the blond man she and Rose had first noticed when they arrived was Edward's father but now she realized they were wearing the same type of plaid. "Aye, he's the club manager. He works for GE too; it's how I got my start. "Edward explained.

"He doesn't mind you welding, then?" Bella asked, suddenly self-conscious when she realized she had been shamelessly flirting only feet away from Edward's father.

"No, I expect he's quite proud of my experience and skills with welding."

Bella rolled her eyes. "As any man would be." She laughed.

A slow song came on, signaling that the bar was ready for the night to end.

"Come dance."

Edward once again held his hand out to her and Bella grasped it. He pulled her close to him as they circled the small dance floor. Her head reached only midway up his chest yet despite her small size their bodies aligned perfectly. Pressed tightly against her, Edward knew that the kilt wouldn't hide the effect Bella was having on him. He didn't care, he wanted her and he wanted her to know it. At that moment in fact the word _kiltboner_ kept echoing through Bella's thoughts. While Bella needed no further confirmation that there was nothing but Edward himself under that kilt, she intended to see the evidence herself at some point in the night. She tilted her head up as Edward looked down. The connection between them was palpable and neither hesitated to close the remaining distance. Soft kisses quickly evolved into something more. Edward deepened the kiss as his tongue encircled Bella's. She responded in kind and they melted into a searing passionate embrace. Both gave in to the desire that had been building all night. Edward had just enough restraint to control his hands from roaming over every part of Bella's body.

The lights came up as the bartender signaled last call. "I have to get back on the coach with the team but I don't want to say goodbye. Will you meet me at my hotel?" Edward asked, knowing that he's pushing the issue just a bit. However, he was fairly certain that Bella wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Bella didn't hesitate. "Do you have your own room?" She asked, hoping he wasn't actually staying with his father.

Edward had completely forgotten about Mac. He looked around and saw him in a deep lip lock with Rosalie. Edward pointed them out to Bella.

"I don't think he'll object to alternate arrangements."

Bella agreed and after a hasty conversation with Rose, it was decided that she and Rose would meet them back at their hotel. Mac would return with Rose to the girls' apartment while Bella would stay at the hotel with Edward. Rose would bring Mac back in the morning which would give Bella an opportunity to leave.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I thought that damned coach would never make it back here," Edward murmured in Bella's ear as his tongue swept around the outer shell. Bella sighed as his scruff tickled her skin. The sensation of warmth began to seep through her body. She then giggled at the memory of twenty- six burly somewhat drunken Scots in full Highland dress emerging from a big yellow school bus. The few guests in the hotel lobby had been astonished to witness the sight.

"Why were you in that anyway?"

Edward huffed. "It was cheap. We are Scots, ye ken?"

Bella laughed; the Scottish reputation for thriftiness was apparently not a misconception. Edward returned to gently laving her earlobe with his tongue before lowering his mouth to her neck. Now that she was securely in his bed, he intended to take all night to enjoy her company. His right hand drifted down from Bella's shoulder to her breast. Edward reveled in the feel of her puckered nipple through the thin fabric of her top. His thumb swept back and forth across the tip as he languidly licked and sucked the sensitive skin on her neck, causing Bella to squirm with delicious anticipation. She followed the hard line of muscle up his thigh and under his kilt not stopping until she reached the crease of his bare bottom. Bella's hand caressed the curve of his backside and squeezed the firm flesh there as their mouths met again. Edward swiped her lower lip with the tip of his tongue before capturing it between his own lips and sucking on it lightly. He broke the kiss for just a moment.

"Now that you ken for yourself it's true, can I take it off?"

Bella laughed again. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Edward grinned "I was told by a reliable source that all American girls want to know what's under our kilts."

"A reliable source?" Bella frowned thinking he meant another female.

"Aye, Mac told me," Edward quickly assured her as he moved his hand down to her waist then under her shirt and bra. His other hand slid down to her ass, his fingers massaging so low that they stopped just short of where Bella wanted them most.

"Ahhh, well I can't deny it then. I've been imagining it since we met," Bella confessed.

"Is that so? I won't deny I've been picturing you naked for about that long as well. How about we make our dreams a reality?" Edward bestowed Bella with a lascivious grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm more than willing to help you if you need it." He generously offered as his fingers expertly circled her nipple, sending bolts of electricity through her body.

"I bet you are," Bella replied as her ass moved against his hand seeking the friction she desired. "Is it time for my welding lesson?"

Edward's green eyes blazed with want. His hand slid forward allowing his fingertips to brush the inseam of Bella's jeans. "Aye, you'll remember what I said about friction?" He spoke slowly between kisses as his fingers lightly stroked and teased.

"Mmmm," Bella responded hitching one leg over his to give him better access. At the same time she slid her hand from his back to his front, gripping his hard length. She stroked him from tip to base and back again noting with surprise that his was uncut. She had only been with American boys and they had all been circumcised. She was eager to find out what all the differences would be.

"Let's see, something about friction is good but you like a deeper, stronger weld," Bella thrust her tongue against Edward's. He responded by grasping her tighter and moaning with pleasure.

"Oh yeah, baby, friction is definitely good but you're right, I like a deep weld."

They shed their clothes quickly. Edward rolled Bella onto her back and slid his fingers between her legs. He was nearly as surprised to find her bare as she had been to find him uncut. He slid his head down to lick and encircle her nipple with his tongue as his fingers repeated the motions on her clit. She was warm and wet as Edward pushed first one and then two fingers into her, pumping them in rhythm while he continued to alternately lave each of her breasts with his tongue. Her hips bucked as she felt the beginning of her orgasm approach. Edward pumped faster.

"Come for me, baby. I want to hear you."

Bella cried out as every sensation combined to shatter within her. She shuttered as the aftershocks rolled through her body. She opened her eyes to find Edward gazing at her with a look of awe and tenderness. "That was tremendous, baby."

She smiled back at him, as sated as her orgasm had left her, she still wanted more. "It was but I think we can still get a deeper weld. Do you want to try?" She opened her legs wide in invitation.

"God, yes."

Edward wasted no time in getting a condom from his bag and rolling it on.

He positioned himself between Bella's legs. He kissed her lips sweetly and softly, only allowing the tip of his tongue to gently touch hers as he pushed inside her. She felt amazingly good as he purposely took his time pushing in and pulling back. However, once he began to increase the pace, the nagging pain in his shoulder returned. He winced as he quickly reminded Bella of his injury. "Would you mind being on top?"

Bella laughed. "Well, that's a first. Usually I'm the one that has to ask."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said but Edward just laughed in return.

"Well, good. I'm honored to be your first anything."

They switched places. Bella positioned herself over Edward's erection and lowered herself down. Bella took control of setting the rhythm, circling her hips to bring more friction as Edward lightly held on to her hips, with one hand. In no time she felt the pressure building within her.

"Are you close?" She asked Edward as she increased her pace.

"Aye, don't stop. You feel so good."

_Sassenach please call me Sassenach. _Bella closed her mouth tightly to prevent herself from saying it out loud. The last thing she wanted was for him to thing she wanted him solely because he reminded her of her favorite fictional character.

"You do too, Edward. You feel so, so good."

Edward felt the familiar tightening in his balls as his orgasm approached.

"Bella I can't hold off much longer."

Bella circled her hips as Edward hit a spot deep within her. She cried out. The tightening of her body around him was enough to bring Edward to climax seconds behind her as they fell over the edge. Bella collapsed on top of him. They lay panting and sweating together, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. Edward stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before getting up. He made short work of disposing the condom and returned to bed, wrapping his body around Bella. He kissed her again before whispering in her ear as his hand brushed her between her legs.

"Sleep well, Sassenach. I intend on treating myself to a proper American breakfast in the morning, ye ken?"

_This is loosely based on a true story. My best friend Jo and I did walk into our favorite Friday night bar on a Saturday and find a Scottish Rugby team. If only we had thought to follow that big yellow school bus. Still, Jo did get one guy to raise his kilt on the dance floor and yes, what they say is true. Also, the last line was not the same in the contest because my beta thought it would make readers think the story would be continued. Since about 99% of the reviews asked about that anyway, I figured I'd include the sentence in this version. I may continue this someday but I'm marking it complete for now and I will not continue it until TUitML and Irrevocable Trust are finished. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
